


I stood in the rafters / The world moved below

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Series: P*rnathon 2017: Extended Editions [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Finn is too nice, seriously. Poe intends to repay him.





	I stood in the rafters / The world moved below

"How are you so sweet," Poe sighs against Finn's neck. He's barely awake and not really wanting to move, but Finn crawled out from under the warm covers and made him tea, so Poe should rouse himself enough to drink it. The cups are steaming on the locker that doubles as Poe's bedside table. 

"I guess it's just my nature," Finn replies with a sigh. Of course he took Poe's question as a serious one. Poe does wonder, every time Finn does something lovely and selfless, how someone raised the way Finn was raised could have become the man Finn is. It makes Poe want to kiss him until they're both dizzy with it.

And right now, since they're still both in Poe's bed, he can do just that. Finn makes a happy noise and presses close against him, sliding his body in even nearer to Poe's. He's bright and alive, and Poe's lost enough friends to want to savor every moment. 

"You're not going to drink your tea?" Finn asks, as Poe kisses down his neck.

"In a minute. I want to make you feel good first."

Finn sighs again, long and shaky. Poe rolls him into his back and slides a hand into his sleep pants. Finn's cock is soft, but after only a few seconds of Poe touching him lightly, he starts to respond. Poe loves to watch him like this - sweet Finn, who no one had touched before Poe got him tipsy, then tipped him into bed and sucked his cock while Finn choked out every obscene word he knew. 

"Poe," Finn gasps now, his hand circling Poe's wrist. "You don't want me to touch you, too?"

"Mmm, in a minute." 

Finn makes a quiet noise and an aborted, restless movement, like he's trying his best to stay both still and quiet for Poe - two things Poe does not require from from him, not in the slightest. "The walls are thick," he reminds Finn, "so you don't have to be quiet. And this bed's pretty decent, you're not gonna knock me outta it if you move."

Finn makes a slightly louder noise and rocks his hips, pushing his cock into Poe's hand. "Perfect," Poe breathes, and watches Finn shiver visibly at the praise. He knows if he touched Finn's face right now, it would be hot, burning up from letting Poe do this, from Poe's compliments. "So gorgeous, Finn, you know that, right?"

Finn shivers again and sighs Poe's name. Dimly, Poe is aware of his own arousal, but it feels disconnected from the things he always wants to do to Finn. He can always jerk off in the 'fresher if they're running late by the time he's left Finn a shuddering mess. "You talk to Rey lately?" he asks casually. "Tell her what we've been up to?"

As predicted, that makes Finn whimper. "Yes," he manages to answer. "And yes, I - I told her. She seems - I don't know, intrigued? I think?"

Poe strokes his fingertips along the underside of Finn's cock, watching him twitch. Aiming for casual, he says, "I'm down with that if you are. I could show you how to go down on her, if you want."

"Yes, please, Poe," Finn groans. 

"We have to be sure she wants it, too," Poe says, even as he's imagining talking Finn through getting Rey off. 

Finn grabs his wrist. He looks worried when Poe meets his gaze. "I'm, uh. Not sure about girls? Rey kind of left before I even got to kiss her."

"I'll help," Poe promises, and adds a twist of his hand that has Finn whimpering. "I'm glad you guys talk about this stuff."

"It's kind of embarrassing to be - ah, that's nice - in the comm area whispering into a headset and trying to hide my erection."

"Buddy," Poe says, sympathetic. He leans in to kiss Finn as a distraction, and it works; soon enough Finn's moaning as he comes all over Poe's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> umm this title is Indigo Girls lyrics :-D
> 
> last p-thon post for the summer - thanks for coming along on this adventure with me, NO PUN INTENDED


End file.
